Intoxicating
by Sharon10
Summary: Nora and Bo When Bo finds out Nora is married, and she can't forget the look on his face, a chance encounter leaves them so much more than friends. But where does this leave her new husband? And can they truly put the past behind them and start over?
1. Intoxicating Part 1

Intoxicating- Part 1  
  
We agreed that it was over  
  
Now the lines have all been drawn  
  
the vows we made began to fade  
  
But now they're gone  
  
Put your pictures in a shoebox  
  
And my gold ring in a drawer  
  
I'm not supposed to love you anymore  
  
He looked at the same file for the millionth time that night, never really seeing the words on the page. All he could think about was her.  
  
He slammed the file shut and began staring out the window into the cold air. A storm was coming. He could tell by the gentle mist that tapped on the window. Why was it that the rain always made him remember those long lazy nights beside the fireplace? He could still feel her skin against his; still taste her lips on his; still smell the scent of her hair. Everything about her was etched in his mind like a snapshot and sometimes he just wished he could forget. But tonight was no different than any other night. He still missed her and she was still gone.  
  
Now Sherri says she jealous  
  
of this freedom that I've found  
  
If she were me she would be  
  
Out on the town  
  
and she says she can't imagine  
  
what on earth I'm waiting for  
  
I'm not supposed to love you anymore  
  
She couldn't be sure how long she had stood at his door watching him. She could feel the rain tickle her skin and she didn't know where her tears ended and the rain began. The look on his face has shaken her to the very core of her being. She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't even care what he thought. But she had long ago stopped listening to should. After all, it was her heart that had driven her here in the first place. Her heart that refused to let go.  
  
She braced herself as she made her way up that small marble stepping- stone and stood with her hand pressed at the doorknob. She could tell that he had obviously just opened it because the touch she had grown accustomed to over the years was etched in her mind like a snap shot She could still feel the warmth of his skin; still taste the softness of his kiss; still smell the scent of his aftershave after the long and leisurely baths they would take. It was no wonder their water bill was so high, she laughed. They just couldn't get enough of each other. Sometimes she still wished she could forget. But tonight was no different than any other night. She still missed him and he was still gone.  
  
Oh I shouldn't care or wonder where and how you are  
  
But I can't hide this hurt inside my broken heart  
  
I'm fighting back emotions that I've never fought before  
  
' Cause I'm not supposed to love you anymore

The minute he opened the door, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She thought she was ready for this. She had prepared herself on the whole drive over here. But nothing could have prepared her for the feelings that would be dredged up with just one look from him. She couldn't stand on her own two feet, as she felt weak and unsteady. He said nothing as she gathered her strength to say what she came to say. No one was going to do this for her. She had to do it herself.  
  
He couldn't catch his breath as she stood there in front of him drenched from the rain. He knew he should probably ask her to come in, but he couldn't find his voice, as his heart got lost in her beauty. Every dream he ever had, every thought he ever allowed himself to think, didn't even come close to the reality of the woman standing before him. She completely and utterly took his breath away. And there was no use in pretending that he'd ever get it back.  
  
Now I'm writing you this letter  
  
and it's killing me tonight  
  
that I agreed when you believed  
  
It wasn't right  
  
and I couldn't sleep up on the bed  
  
so I'm down here on the floor  
  
Where I'm not supposed to love you anymore  
  
They both knew there was no need for words as she stepped inside the door. Everything was exactly as she remembered it so many years before. Sometimes she still couldn't believe he had decided to keep the place but she was glad that he did. No matter what anyone had offered him he always turned it down. Now he could understand why.  
  
She put her purse on the chair and turned to face him. He could tell that she had been crying and he tried to hide his own tears welling inside his eyes. They didn't need to say what was in their hearts; they had said it all with their eyes. He needed her; and she needed him.  
  
Oh I shouldn't care or wonder where and how you are  
  
But I can't hide this hurt inside my broken heart  
  
I'm fighting back emotions that I've never fought before  
  
' Cause I'm not supposed to love you anymore  
  
I'm fighting back emotions that I've never fought before  
  
'Cause I'm not supposed to love you anymore  
  
Their kiss began with an urgency that six years apart had left them longing for. They both knew that what was happening in this room, at this moment, was wrong, but neither of them had the power to stop it. She had come to him as a friend tonight, but deep down she had known this would probably happen.  
  
He had been honest about his feelings for the first time in six years and she had quashed everything when she told him it was too late. He had waited too long to tell her he loved her because now she was married. And yet here they were once again, neither of them thinking about the man waiting for her at home; neither of them wanting to deal with anything more than what was happening between them; and neither of them willing to admit to the consequences that just one night could cause.  
  
To Be Continued


	2. Intoxicating Part 2

Intoxicating- Part 2

Forgive me

Don't know where to start

I guess we've come to

The serious part

I need to find out

If there's a chance For us?

Don't give me that same old look

It won't win me over

Don't give me that same old speech

You don't have to speak at all

Bo looked into Nora's eyes as if he was looking at her for the first time. He was searching for signs of regret or uncertainty, but he saw none of that. What he saw when he looked at her, was everything he had been afraid to see... desire, want, need, forgiveness. It was as if the last six years were insignificant, and the only thing that mattered was right here in this room.  
  
For the first time in about 11 years, he had truly seen her... not just the parts she allowed him to see, but all of the scars she kept hidden away. He could feel the passion in her heart as she kissed him, and he was pretty sure it was something specifically reserved for him. He was willing to bet that she had never laid herself this completely bare to anyone else? And he knew that what was happening between them right now had never happened with anyone else. The way they touched, the way they kissed, and the way that they connected on every level was something that neither of them had been able to experience with anyone else. They had truly come full circle this time. Every beat of their heart was beating for each other.  
  
You can say you love me

That I'm your perfect crush

How it hurts to need someone that much

You can swear you mean it

But that ain't good enough

Cuz when a man loves a woman

it is all In his touch

I wish u could u see (yeah)

Just how simple It's supposed to be  
  
Cause now that we've come this far

We don't want to loose it

If you wanna win my heart

Baby just shut your mouth  
  
They backed up against the wall as the passion burning inside them continued to sweep them away. Nora wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her up in his arms. There was obviously no room for doubt as their kisses got more and more heated. They pulled away briefly, as their eyes lingered just inches apart. They wanted to pour out their feelings in that moment, but they both knew it was impossible to express the true depth of their feelings. They kissed again as Bo lifted her onto the desk.  
  
Nora (Out of breathe): We shouldn't be doing this Bo  
  
Bo (Kiss): Do you want to stop?  
  
Nora (Kiss): No.  
  
Bo (Kiss): Ok? (Kiss) So what's the problem here?  
  
Nora (Kiss): This is wrong. (Kiss) Everything about this is wrong?  
  
Bo (Taking her face in his hands): How can something so right ever be wrong?  
  
She looked into his eyes longingly as he studied her face. She was looking past the disguises they had put up so many years ago. She had finally seen him for who he really was... and she didn't just see the parts he allowed her to see, but all of the pain he kept hidden away. When he touched her soul, she could see forgiveness etched on every part. As much as she wanted to stop what was happening right now, she didn't have it in her. God help her, she wanted him. Everything that was in her was in love with him... and she knew for the first time in six years that he was in love with her. Nothing else mattered... nothing else SHOULD matter. They had already crossed the line.  
  
Nora: I want you Bo. I want you so bad that I can feel it in the depths of my soul. You're a part of me. (Pause) But I'm married. And I know I shouldn't feel this way. It's just wrong.  
  
Bo: For heavens sake Nora, when are you going to stop listening to what others want? This is about you. What do YOU want?  
  
Nora (Pausing): You. I just want you.  
  
You can say you love me

That I'm your perfect crush

How it hurts to need someone that much

You can swear you mean it

But that ain't good enough

Cuz when a man loves a woman

it is all In his touch?

Then words don't mean that much

They didn't say another word, for no words were needed. They would talk about all that would happen next when it got there. They didn't know if tomorrow would come, and yesterday was already past. All they had was now. And right now, all they could think about was how much they wanted each other.  
  
He started to unbutton her shirt as he looked into her eyes. He wanted to take his time loving her because he wasn't sure if he'd ever get another chance. This thing they called love might all blow over in the morning. They hadn't even said the words yet, and there was still the possibility that they might not get the chance to. She was, after all, another man's woman... at least in the eyes of the law. He knew they were both taking a serious risk by being here together at all, but as she lifted the shirt over his head, they both knew it didn't matter as long as they were together.  
  
They began to ravish each other hungrily, as all of the years spent apart came crashing to the surface. They had spent years thinking they'd lost their chance at happiness and reluctantly moved in different directions. But now... now everything came down to just one moment. The moment they would finally be together again.  
  
But fate just wasn't on their side when the phone rang. She kissed him in an attempt to ignore the obvious. But he knew she'd never forgive herself if she didn't answer it and something was wrong. He kissed her one more time before turning away from her.  
  
Bo: I think you better get that don't you?  
  
Nora (complaining): I guess.  
  
She put her shirt on as she walked to the chair and picked up her purse. She hoped that whoever was on the other end wouldn't catch on to her wear -a bouts. She was, after all, committing a serious transgression by being here in the first place. As she picked up the phone, her heart sank at the news. Her husband had been in an accident.  
  
To Be Continued


	3. Intoxicating Part 3

Intoxicating- Part 3  
  
Bo watched Nora as she continued talking on the phone. He knew that whatever had happened between them just a few minutes ago would be over once she hung up the phone. She was shaking as she spoke in hushed tones to whoever was on the other end. And it tore his heart in two. Finally she hung up the phone and turned to face him.  
  
Nora: I... I have to go. Josh has been hurt.  
  
She fumbled around the living room looking for her purse when suddenly Bo grabbed her arms.  
  
Bo: STOP. JUST STOP IT NORA. You're in no condition to drive.  
  
Nora: I have to. Didn't you just hear a word I said? Josh has been hurt. I have to go to him.  
  
Bo: I know that sweetheart. I listen to everything you have to say. (Pause) But I'm not letting you go alone. I'll drive.  
  
Nora: Oh Bo... I can't let you do that.  
  
Bo (Taking her face in his hands): If your worried about what I'll say then don't. I would never betray you Nora. I love you.  
  
Nora: I know you do.... But... But this is all my fault. If I hadn't been...  
  
Bo (Cutting her off): With me. That's what you were going to say right? If you hadn't been with me then Josh would be safe.  
  
Nora: Bo, I...  
  
Bo: Don't. I understand ok. You regret what happened? Fine. I'll just...  
  
Nora (Crying): YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND A DAM THING BO! I don't regret a single second with you. I wanted you. I wanted you more than I had any right to. But this... (She kisses him passionately) This can never happen again. Not because I don't want you. God, I want you. I want you more than I ever wanted anyone. But... (She gives him one last kiss) It's so wrong Bo. My husband is in the hospital. I should be with him.  
  
Bo: Ok. So you made your point. But I'm still not letting you go alone. If anything, I'm still your friend. And I'll always be there for you... even if we can never be together again.  
  
Nora: Thank you. Thank you so much.  
  
He reached out his arms and she fell into them crying. They both knew this was going to be harder than they thought, given how they felt about each other. But Nora was right. Her husband was in the hospital and he wouldn't take advantage of that. He would be whatever she needed him to be... until she was ready to be more.

At the hospital a little while later...

Nora: Viki? How is he?  
  
Viki: He's still critical. But they have every reason to believe he'll be ok.  
  
Nora: That's good. (Turning to Bo) You don't have to stay you know? I'm fine.  
  
Bo: No your not... and I'm not leaving Nora. That's what friends are for remember?  
  
Nora: Yeah I remember. You keep reminding me.  
  
Bo: Then maybe you should stop trying to push me away.  
  
Nora: I'll try.  
  
Bo: Good... does that mean you'll let me get you something? And No coffee Nora. You're jittery enough. You need Food. Any requests?  
  
Nora: I don't want anything from here.  
  
Bo: I wasn't going to get that... I was going to the dinner. I know how bad this hospital food is remember? I was here.  
  
Nora: Don't remind me. That was one of the worst times in my life.  
  
They exchange a knowing glance.  
  
Nora: I could use a sandwich. You decide what kind.  
  
Bo: All right then. I'll be back. (He kissed Nora on the cheek)  
  
Nora and Viki sat down in the waiting room.  
  
Viki: Lets have it sweetheart. Just because Josh is my best friend from childhood, doesn't mean I don't want what's best for you. I've seen that look before. What's going on between you two?  
  
Nora (Pausing): I think I'm falling in love with him.  
  
To Be Continued


	4. Intoxicating Part 4

Intoxicating- Part 3

Viki turned to look at Nora, who was doing her best not to break down. She had known Nora for a long time and she never understood why she always felt the need to put up a brave front during a crisis. The fact remained that as strong as she made herself be, she would still be vulnerable where it really mattered: The heart. And she could tell by looking in her eyes, that her friend was way past falling... she was already IN LOVE with a man who wasn't her husband. And though she knew that this would kill Josh, she couldn't help but want what was best for two people who never meant any harm to anyone... who only wanted to love each other and never let go. She took Nora's hand in hers as she watched the tears fall from her face.

Viki: Honey, I think you and I both know that your way past falling. (She could sense the reservation in Nora's voice) It's ok sweetheart. I'm not going to judge you.

Nora: You're not?

Viki: Hey, I'm the last person to cast a stone. I've made so many mistakes that I've lost count. This is between you and Bo... and Josh.

Nora: I just don't understand why this keeps happening to me. I mean really... am I cursed? Every marriage I've ever had has ended because I was unfaithful. It's not fair. Why do I keep doing it?

Viki: I'm not sure I understand. Have you already slept with Bo?

Nora (Pausing): No... But only because you called us with the news.

Viki: So you were...

Nora: We came as close as you can come to making love. I was in his arms when you called. (Pause) I didn't want to get the phone. He was the one who made me.

Viki: So he really is giving you what you need?

Nora: Yes. He's finally being the man I always knew he was. I just wish he had come to his senses before someone had to get hurt.

Viki: Life doesn't always work that way sweetheart. We don't always get what we want. We get what we need.

Nora: I suppose your right.

Viki: Of course I am. Now go see your husband. He needs you more than Bo does right now.

Nora (Pausing): Will you tell Bo to wait for me? I really need to talk to him.

Viki: Consider it done.

She kissed her on the cheek and started heading for the hospital room. Bo returned soon after.

Viki: Hi sweetheart. How you holding up?

He sat down on the couch with the bag. She joined him.

Bo: To be honest... I feel like I'm losing it. (Pause) Do you know how sick I am of that word "Just friends?" How many times have I said it? We're just friends... Well I don't want to be "Just Friends" anymore. If that makes me a bad person then I'm sorry. The fact is that I'm in love with a married woman. And you know what? I'm tired of pretending that I'm ok with anything but. I want her. Lord knows I've done everything in my power to NOT want her. But guess what? I failed at every turn. I guess you could say that I'm a fool... a fool for Nora Buchanan... well whatever her last name is now. I guess she wouldn't be a Buchanan now would she?

Viki: She is to you. Bo, she will always be a Buchanan to you. You can slice it whatever way you want it's all going to end up the same. You still think of Nora as your wife don't you?

Bo: Well now that you mention it... yeah, I guess I do. I've never really been able to separate my head from my heart. My head knows we're divorced; my heart is still married to her.

Viki: Have you told her this yet?

Bo: No. I don't want to add more confusion to her life right now. She's been through enough.

Viki: You need to do this Bo. You need to tall her what's in your heart. She's either going to take off running, which I highly doubt, or she's going to realize that she feels the same way. Isn't that what you want?

Bo: Well yeah, but...

Viki: But what? What could possibly be more important than true love?

Bo: I told her I'd be here for her as a friend and nothing more right now. It's wrong to be together when her husband is in the hospital.

Viki (Pausing): Bo is this really about Josh? Or are you remembering what happened with Sam all those years ago?

Bo: I'm not going to take advantage of her Viki. I love her. And if we were to be together now than I'd be no better than he was. She's a married woman. I may not like it, but it's true. She needs to be with her husband now.

Viki: Oh Hogwash. (Pause) What she needs is you. Don't throw this all away because of some morals that in the long run really don't mean that much. You don't know how long you have. You should take advantage of the time that you do have.

Before Bo had a chance to process what Viki Said, Nora came running out of the hospital room crying. Something was obviously very wrong with her husband. He only hoped it wasn't what he was thinking.

To Be Continued.


	5. Intoxicating Part 5

Intoxicating- Part 5

Bo didn't wait for Nora to get the words out through her tears; he simply walked over to her and took her in his arms. It didn't matter what had happened. All he knew was that she was upset and he hated to see her cry. She pulled away from him moments later and looked into his eyes. He stayed there with her as she struggled to regain her composure.

Nora: Josh is... Josh is Blind. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do Bo? How am I supposed to tell him the truth now?

Bo: The truth?

Nora: What you and I have been trying so hard NOT to admit. I love you Bo. I always have. And it kills me to stand here and tell you that we have to be over but I don't see any other way. He needs me.

Bo: I think you know that I'm crazy about you Red. I've done everything I can think of to show you that my love for you is true blue. So on that note, I'm not going to stand here and ask you not to leave him. Just know that as much as he needs you, I need you too.

Nora: For what? I've done nothing but bring you misery.

Bo: No. No, you've made me happier than anyone ever could. That light in your eyes just lights up my world. I live for that smile Red. I hate it when you cry. It's all I can do not to just take you in my arms right now and make it all better. That's all I ever wanted for you. I want you to be happy. If Josh makes you happy...

Nora: I just told you I love you. You make me deliriously happy. But this is wrong Bo. How can I be with you when my husband needs me?

Nora can see the questions that were rising in his mind and she took his hand.

Nora: NO. This isn't the same thing Bo. I WANTED to be with you when you were in the hospital. You were my everything. You were never an obligation. Never.

Bo: And Josh?

Nora: Is my husband. He picked me up off the ground when I was crying my eyes out over YOU. And he's never done anything but love me.

Bo: Ok! But can you really spend the rest of your life with a man you don't love just to prove a point? Come on Nora... can't you see how good we are together?

Nora (Smiling): I've always known that Bo. You're the air I need to breathe. I didn't know that I could share so much space with one person until I met you. I'm not questioning that.

Bo: So what ARE you questioning?

Nora: Everything else. I'd be lying if I told you anything else. I want you... God knows I do... But that's not all that's at stake here. Other people are involved here Bo... people that can get hurt. Would we really be able to live with ourselves if we were responsible for bringing that about? We have to be responsible here Bo.

Bo: I'm trying to be Nora. But you're really not helping. (Pause) Let me ask you something Red? What would you do if you knew this was our last day on earth? Who would you be with? Would you still be standing here pledging your commitment to your husband or would you be with me?

Nora: That's not fair Bo.

Bo: Just answer the question will you?

Nora: All right fine. I'd be with you. I think you already know that.

Bo: So what makes this so different huh? What?

Nora: Well for one thing... We're not dying.

Bo: How do you know? Really Red... Nobody knows how much time they have left. For all we know this moment could be all we ever get. How much time have we wasted already? Do you really want to waste any more?

Nora: I...

Bo: All right forget it. I'm sorry. I know I said I wasn't going to ask you to leave him. But I can't do this anymore Red. I can't be just friends anymore. It has to be all or nothing.

Nora (Crying): Why? Why can't we just leave things the way they are? I don't want to lose you.

Bo: We've gone way past that already. I can't stand to be this close to you and not be able to hold you. Don't you understand that you're driving me nuts here? If I can't be with you, I think I'm going to go insane. But if you decide that's not what you want then I'll respect that. I will. I just don't think that "Just friends" Is going to work. And you and I both know it.

Nora: But what...

Bo: It's ok sweetheart. I'll be ok. Whatever your decision is, please don't worry about me. I'll land on my feet. I always do.

He walks over to her again and pulls her into a gentle but passionate kiss.

Bo (Taking her face in his hands): I LOVE YOU. You are in my blood Nora. And no matter what you decide that will never change. If you decide you want to be with me then meet me at the palace rooftop at 8:00. If not then it's ok. No hard feelings. We'll always be the best parents we can to Matthew; we'll be co-workers; but that's it. I can't be your friend knowing what we could have had. It hurts too dam much.

And with that, he walked away, leaving Nora with the biggest decision of her life.

To Be Continued


	6. Intoxicating Part 6

Intoxicating- Part 6

She had been staring at the clock for what seemed like an eternity. She had cried so many tears that she could no longer get anything out. She had wanted to run after him the minute he left but she knew she had to do this the mature way. So here she sat, in love with one man, and committed to another, about to break the promise she made to one of them. She had her head in her hands when Viki finally found her a little while later. If anyone could talk some sense into her, it would be her.

Nora (Looking up at her, through tears): What am I supposed to do now Viki? I can't lose Bo.

Viki: Is there some reason you think you will?

Nora: Yeah. He just told me he's had enough. He told me he couldn't live with being just friends when he wanted to be so much more. Can't say I blame him. I want him too.

Viki: Ok, so what's the problem? If you want each other...

Nora: He said if I don't meet him at the palace by 8:00 then it's over. That means I have to end things with Josh.

Viki: Nora, you can't do that. He's not strong enough. If you tell him now, you could kill him.

Nora (Hysterical): Don't you think I know that? That's why I've sat here for the last hour or so mulling it over instead of running after the man I love. I can't do it anymore Viki. Bo's right. This isn't fair to anyone. I'm in love with Bo. I want to be with Bo.

Viki: You've already made up your mind haven't you?

Nora: I don't know what you want from me Viki. I really don't want to hurt Josh. He's been nothing but a prince to me. I know he loves me. Believe me, I wish there was a way that I could still be with Bo and not hurt Josh. He doesn't deserve it. But I can't sit here and pretend that things are ok when they're not. I can't stay Viki. If I do then I'll lose the only man I've ever really loved. That's a fate worse than death. I can't do it anymore. I need to go to him and tell him that I love him. He needs to know how I feel.

Viki: Ok... so go to him. I'm not trying to keep you from the man you love Nora. You deserve to be happy. I'm just asking you to put off telling Josh for a little while longer. At least wait until he's strong enough to handle the news.

Nora (Crying): Viki, how is that right? Isn't it better for him to know now? I'm only prolonging the inevitable. And is it really fair for me to ask Bo to wait for me? He's waited long enough.

Viki: Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry. I know you have only the best intentions. You're trying to find a way to make this ok for your husband aren't you?

Nora: He deserves that Viki. But I'm not stupid enough to think that it's possible. No matter what I say, no matter when I say it, I'm still going to break his heart. Isn't it worse to make him think we have a chance when I'm already going to be with someone else?

Viki: I don't know... maybe you're right. I'm sorry for putting you in this position sweetheart. I know how hard this is for you.

Nora: Yeah it is. But you know what? Josh has you. I know you'll make it ok for him. Who's going to make it ok for Bo? Do you know how hard this is for him? Because I do. I've seen it. And I can't stand the thought that he might not know how I feel. I have to go to him. I need him to know that I may have Josh's last name, but he's always going to be my heart. In my heart, I'll always be a Buchanan.

And with that she walked away. She went into Josh's hospital room. She had to make things right with him and soon. She only had a few hours. She sat down beside him and took his hand.

Josh: Hey baby. Is that you?

Nora (Sighing): Yeah, it's me. How you feeling?

Josh: Better now that you're here.

Nora (Trying to keep the tears from flowing): I'm sorry sweetheart. I can't stay. You're not going to like what I have to say.

Josh: Why? Are you ok?

Nora: I can't do this Josh. I know I told you I could but I just can't.

Josh: It's ok. Whatever it is we can handle it.

Nora: No, we can't. I'm sorry to have to do this to you now but you deserve the truth. I can't give you what you want.

Josh: How can you say that? You've given me so much joy. I love you.

Nora: Please don't say that. Please... I... I don't love you. I never did.

Before she had a chance to say anything further, he started going into Cardiac arrest. Nora freaked out and yelled for a doctor. When he was stabilized, he thought he was dreaming. She took that as a sign and ran from the room.

Nora (To Viki): Take care of Josh. I have to go. I won't tell him the truth.

Nora barely made it to the palace in time. She had crashed her car into a tree and had to walk the remainder of the way in the rain. When she saw him standing there, she called out his name. Their eyes met and she started running towards him. He picked her up and started twirling her around. They kissed.

Nora: I love you Bo. I want to be with you tonight. (Pause)

Bo: I was beginning to think that you weren't coming.

Nora: How could I not? You're my heart. I don't ever want you doubt what you mean to me again. I really want to be with you.

They kiss passionately.

Bo: There's more isn't there?

Nora: I tried to tell Josh. Viki begged me not to but I tried. He went into cardiac arrest and when he woke up he thought he was dreaming. I couldn't tell him Bo.

Bo: Just like you couldn't tell me you weren't pregnant right?

Nora: Please don't be angry with me Bo. I raced over here because I wanted to tell you that you're the only one I love. I crashed my car. I had to walk the rest of the way here. I've had a really bad day.

When she starts to cry, he took her in his arms.

Bo: I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't have said that.

Nora: No, you're right. Just like I took it as a sign then, I took this as a sign. But I want you. That hasn't changed. I came here because I still want to be with you. Do you still want to be with me?

He kissed her deeply before picking her up and carrying her inside the hotel. They looked lovingly in each other's eyes as Bo started to unbutton her shirt.

Bo: I want to make love to you Nora. Everything inside me wants to be with you tonight. But I can't do that unless I know this is what you truly want. So say it Nora. Are you sure about this? Are you sure about us?

To Be Continued


	7. Intoxicating Part 7

Intoxicating- Part 7

For the love of a woman

A Man unlocks his heart

And reveals all the secrets it holds

And the love of a woman

Will find his better part

When he gives her the key to his soul

He will listen to her dreams

He will ask her what she needs

He will help her build the life she wants to live

He will hold her when she cries

With a love that never dies

All these things he will give

For the love of a woman

She looked up into his eyes, the tears falling from her face...and he took his hand and wiped them away. She had had enough pain to last a life -time and he knew it. All he wanted right now was to make everything ok for her. He would give up everything right now if he could spare her even one more second of agony. He would walk away from her right now if he thought that she'd be better off. But deep down, he knew that their only chance for survival was if they were together.

He brushed the hair out of her face and looked deeply into her eyes. He had just told her that he wanted to make love to her and he was serious about all of it. But right now he was more concerned with her well -being. He had to make sure she was ok. That look in her eyes scared the hell out of him. She laid her head on his shoulder and he pulled her close, letting her tell him when she was ready. Not by her words but by her body language.

Nora: Bo, I...

Bo: It's ok honey. I know that you're going through a lot right now. I don't want to push you. I just want to be with you... If it's still what you want.

She took her head off his shoulder and took his face in her hands. She slowly brushed her lips across his in a gentle but passionate kiss.

Nora: How can you question THAT Bo? I'm here aren't I? And I love you.

Bo: Does that mean what I think it means?

Nora: You asked me if I was sure? (Pause) I could never be anything BUT sure when it comes to you. You're the air I need to breathe.

Bo: Oh God... (He pulls her into a kiss more passionate than the last.) Nora I was so afraid I was going to lose you forever. I'm sorry about that Ultimatum. I swore I'd never do that to you. I don't know what I was thinking.

Nora: I do... As usual, you were thinking of me. And you know what? You were right. It wasn't fair. I needed to make that choice. But you know what I discovered? (Pause)

There never really was a choice. I only married Josh because I thought you were over me. Do you know what that did to me Bo? To think that you didn't want me... God it killed me. You were my whole world. Everything inside me wanted to be with you.

Bo: I know what you mean baby. When I heard you had gotten married... it was like I had just had my heart ripped out of me. Because I am only half the man I was without you. You are the best part of me. Oh God, I love you so much.

She took her hand and wiped the tears that now fell from his face. She kissed him with so much more meaning this time as she allowed her hands to search his body.

Nora: You know what Bo? I don't care about what's right or wrong anymore. Whatever happens happens. I just want to be with you. I want you to make love to me.

Bo: Are you sure?

Nora: Positive.

For the love of a woman

A man will sacrifice

While he waits for a moment of grace

With the love of a woman

A man will pay the price

For the trust that he sees in her face

He will open any door

Leave the life he knew before

To convince her that he's all she'll ever need

And when he's afraid to start

He will step into the dark

Cause he knows she'll give his eyes the power to see

With the love of a woman

She took his hand and led him to the bathroom as she allowed the hot water to turn on in the shower. After she removed his shirt, she placed soft kisses on his chest. She looked up into his eyes and he pulled her back towards him. He wanted to taste her; all of her. He slowly undid the buttons of her shirt and let it fall to the floor. They backed up against the wall and hungrily took each other in yet another passionate kiss. As they moved towards the shower, they never left the comfort of each other's arms.

The hot water fell on their bodies, as their kisses got deeper and deeper. They pulled away briefly as she grabbed the shampoo and began to run it through his hair. He was going crazy with desire as her touch sent shivers through his body. Now it was his turn. He took the bottle of shampoo and ran his hands through her hair, making sure to lather every inch. Then they wrapped their arms around each other and stood under the faucet kissing as the shampoo melted away under the heat.

Next she took the soap and began to lather his body with it. She loved the feel of her hands on him. And she loved the obvious enjoyment he was getting out of it. Then it was his turn. She tried not to go crazy when she felt his hands caress her body but it was no use. If she didn't have him now, she would simply go insane. They stood under the faucet for a few more stolen moments as their bodies were intertwined and the soap washed away.

He reached with his free hand and turned off the faucet. Then they stepped out of the shower and began to dry each other off with the terry cloth towels hanging in the bathroom. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. The towels were shed quickly as their passion for each other lead them to make love like there was no tomorrow.

And he promises to help her dreams come true

Oh there's nothing in this world that he won't do

Though it's not a work of art

He will try with all his heart

To become the man she knows that he can be

With the love of a woman

With the love of a woman

He will give his life

For the love of a woman

They were lying in each other's arms a couple hours later. He was watching her sleep knowing that this moment could be all they ever had. And though he told himself that he would let her go if she needed him to, he was going to make the most of whatever time he DID have with the woman lying in his arms. And in the meantime, he was going to exhaust all the resources he had to find a way to keep her in his life forever.

Bo (Kissing her head): Night sweetheart. Love ya.

Nora (Groggily): Love ya Too Bo. Night.

And then they drifted off into dreamland, with their arms wrapped around each other, their bodies entwined.


	8. Intoxicating Part 8

Intoxicating- Part 8

She awoke the smell of Coffee brewing and as she slowly began to open her eyes, memories of last night crept into her mind and left her smiling for the first time in a really long time. As she walked into the bathroom, she caught a glimpse of him stepping out with nothing more than a towel. She smiled that Nora smile as she walked closer to him.

Nora: You know. I could really get used to this image first thing in the morning. You still look great in a towel.

Bo (Smiling at her as he pauses): Well maybe we'll have to do something about YOU then?

She couldn't contain her giddiness as he stepped forward and drew her mouth to his in a sensual but passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him as he began to deepen the kiss. He pulled away briefly and looked into her eyes.

Bo: Would you care to join me in the shower Mrs. Buchanan?

She smiled at the reference to the Buchanan family name, knowing that despite everything, his words meant he still thought of her as part of the Buchanan family.

Nora: You already took one remember?

Bo (Kissing her slightly): So I'll take another…

She laughed as she leaned in closer and " Helped" him lose his towel. He slipped the straps of her nightgown off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Then he stared at her for a few seconds.

Bo: You are so beautiful Nora. I think I can honestly say that you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You still take my breath away …every hour of every day.

Nora (Staring into is eyes): I love you Bo. I really, really love you. I know things aren't perfect for us right now, but I want you to know that if I could I would spend every waking hour with you. You are the answer to every single one of my prayers.

He kissed her as he dragged her inside for a shower. After their own version of " Rub a dub dub," he turned off the faucet and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her to the bed and they made love. After she went to get changed, he disappeared into the kitchen. When she came back, he was sitting on the bed with all of her favorite foods. She smiled at him as she joined him.

Nora: You are going to spoil me Buchanan. You know that?

She kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her.

Bo: That my dear, is the point.

Nora (Pausing): Bo, I don't have time for this. I have to get to the hospital.

Bo: You have to eat Nora. So… (He began to open the plates) Take your Pick? I'm not letting you leave here until you start taking better care of yourself… starting with breakfast.

Nora: You're a prince you know that? I certainly don't deserve you.

Bo: Your right, you don't. (She hit him playfully) But I love you anyways.

Nora: Well you can at least help me with some of this stuff. There's no way I'm going to be able to eat ALL of it.

Bo (Smiling): All right, you talked me into it. What should we start with?

Nora: How about Pancakes? You know I'm a sucker for chocolate chip pancakes?

Bo: I know. Why do you think I had them made special? You deserve nothing but the best. (They kiss)

About an hour later, Nora kissed Bo goodbye and headed for the hospital to play the dutiful wife. She ran into Viki in the waiting room.

Nora: I'm sorry Viki. I know I should have been here earlier. It couldn't be helped.

Viki: Its ok sweetheart. I covered for you. I know this isn't easy for you.

Nora: It kills me Viki. I don't want to hurt Josh. He's been nothing but good to me. But how can I stay with him when I'm in love with someone else? Something about that just seems wrong. It's not fair to any of us.

Viki: I know. And I feel terrible for asking you to do it in the first place. I just don't think he's strong enough yet.

Nora: I know. And I'll wait until he is. But after that, I'm done. You and I both know that lies have a way of spiraling out of control. I can't be in this marriage any longer than I have to because my heart is married to someone else. Eventually he'll pick up on that Viki. I'm not THAT good of a liar. And then what? What's he going to do when he finds out we've been lying to him?

Viki: I don't know sweetheart. Hopefully we'll know what to do when the time comes.

Nora: Yeah, hopefully. (Pause) I guess I better go see him. He's probably wondering where I am.

Viki watches Nora walk into her husband's hospital room and her heart breaks for her. She could tell by looking at her that something had changed. There was a certain glow about her this time and she knew exactly what that meant. And now, because of circumstances, when she should be able to bask in the wonder of true love, she is stuck in a loveless marriage to a man, who may never walk again. What kind of sense was there in that she wondered as she walked away?

Once Viki came around the corner, Lindsay stepped out of the shadows. She looked towards Josh's hospital room and said nothing, obviously plotting something. A couple hours later Nora leaves Josh's bedside only to be yanked into a storage closet by an unknown assailant.

TBC


	9. Intoxicating Part 9

Intoxicating- Part 9

Before she had a chance to scream, he had backed her up against the wall as it was being locked. Then he took her face in his hands so she could see him.

Nora: Bo?

Bo: Hey sweetie. I'm sorry about the drastic measures. I didn't mean to scare you.

Nora: What's going on? Why did you find it nessasary to scare the living daylights out of me? And there BETTER be a good excuse Buchanan. You took about 5 years off of my life here.

Bo(Pausing): I'm sorry Red. It was important.

Nora:I'm listening.

Bo: Well the only excuse that I have is that I was going crazy without you. I wanted to see you. Is that a crime?

Nora(Smiling): No. No its not. I'm flattered that you missed me. But couldn't you have waited for me to come back.

Bo: I wasn't sure how long you'd be here. You gave me the impression when you left that it could take all night. (pasue) and what can I say I'm a very selfish man when it comes to you.

Nora: I thought I WOULD be here all night. Its where I should be after all. But when I got in there, I started having all these dreams about you. I had to get out of there. (She looked into his eyes) I'm VERY, VERY selfish when it comes to you too Buchanan. I want it all. and I want it now.

Bo: I love you Nora. And I just can't get enough of you. If that makes me crazy then I'm sorry. But I don't want to be cured.

Nora: I don't think there is a cure Bo. (Pause) We've tried remember... tried to move on with our lives without each other. Where has that gotten us? Right back where we started from. I love you too. So much.

They started to kiss very passionately.

Bo: I want to be with you Red.

Nora: Here?

Bo: Anywhere I'm with you is magic.

Nora: Oh God... You make me so crazy Bo.

She kissed him again. He started to unbutton her shirt.

Bo: You know... I waited so long for someone like you to come into my life. Sometimes I feel like I've known you all my life... Like you were waiting to meet me.

Nora: I was Bo. I was never very good at the relationship thing until you. You were the best gamble I ever took. It was the first time I ever came out with a winning hand. Winner takes all Bo.

Bo: I think in this case, we're both winners.

Nora(Kissing him): I think your right.

And with that they fell to the floor and started to make love. They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity as their passion for each other swept them away. A couple mintes later, they kissed goodbye. Nora left first and when he was sure she had gotten a decent distance ahead of him, Bo left himself. They had driven to the same place, unaware they were being followed.

Bo held out his hand as she stepped out of the car and into his loft.

Bo: Dance with me?

Nora: I would love to.

She walked into his arms and they swayed to the sound of their own hearts beating.

Nora: Do you have any idea how much I wish we could be together openly. I miss you so much when your not around.

Bo: Why don't you wear this?

(He takes the chain off of his neck and hands it to her)

You can hide it when your with Josh if you want. But at least you'll know that you have my heart and I'm thinking of you always.

Nora: I'll wear this always... if you wear this.

( She took the chain off her neck and handed it to him)

Bo: You kept it?

Nora: I always felt like a fool wearing my wedding ring on a chain. But I couldn't help it. You were still in my heart. Now I guess I know that I wasn't crazy.

Bo: Cause you were in mine too baby. Always and forever.

They start to kiss passionately.

Lindsay: Oh My God. Thy're having an affair.

TBC.


	10. Intoxicating Part 10

Intoxicating- Part 10

Bo pulled Nora closer to him as she wrapped her arms around him. They started to kiss more passionately as he started to lift the shirt over her head. She gave him another kiss before lifting his shirt over his head as well. She said nothing as she ran her hands over his bare chest and kissed it. They looked into each others eyes, filled with so much longing and desire.

Nora: I love you so much Bo. I know we've wasted so much time being mad at each other for one reason or another. But you have always been the love of my life. I never thought it was possible to feel what I feel for you right now.

Bo: You are so beautiful... ( He runs his hands through her hair as he kisses her.) I mean it Nora. You take my breath away. I still can't figure out exactly what I did to deserve you but everything I am is In love with you. That's something you can always trust in.

Nora(Smiling at him): I do trust in it. I trust in you. I always have Bo. The best thing I ever did was fall in love with you. I want us to have a life together.(Laughing slightly) You know... I want to do those things that nobody thinks are important...with you.

Bo: Anything you want Baby... anything at all... I want to give you. I wish I could give you the world but...

Nora: You don't get it Bo. You already have given me the world by giving me your heart. Cause that's the best part of you. And I feel so honored to be the woman that you've chosen to share it with...

He kissed her deeply.

Bo: What is it that you want to do Red? I want to hear all of your dreams and your wishes and your fantasies. Everything. Now's your chance. If you could have anything in this world, what would it be?

Nora: I already have what I want Bo. I have you. And That... you and me... thats all I've ever wanted. (They kiss) But if you must ask, I'll tell you. I want to live the simple life with you. I want to go for long walks in the middle of the day and sit on the front porch curled up in a blanket just listening to the sound of our own hearts beating. I want to make love to you all night and wake up with you in my arms in the morning. I want to be able to call you in the middle of the day just to sy I love you and I want to be able to go dancing with you or lay on the couch together and watch a movie. All those things... the little things... those are important to me Bo.

Bo: Then you should have them Red... every single one of them. I think I can make one of those fantasies come true right now..

Nora: Oh Yeah(Smiling seductively)... which one is that?

Bo: Well... ( He picked her up) I want you madly right now. I think I can definitly handle making love to you all night long.

Nora(Grinning at him seductively): I bet you could... (She gave him another sexy grin) But I'm going to let you have your way with me Buchanan... cause I want you so bad I can taste it.

( He started kissing her passionately as they started walking towards the bedroom).

Lindsay looked in the window as Bo carried Nora into the other room laughing. Then she looked down at the pictures in her hand.

Lindsay: Well maybe its time someone let Josh know exactly what his wife is up to.

She picked up the phone and dialed Josh's hospital room. Disguising her voice she spoke into the receiver.

Lindsay: I think you need to get over to the Comishioners Loft as soon as Possible. Your wife needs you.

TBC.


	11. Intoxicating Part 11

Intoxicating- I believe this part 11...

Bo carried Nora to the bed and as she pulled him down with her, they both laughed. She wrapped her arms around him and they started kissing again. She knew that technically what they were doing was wrong, but she could never feel anything but " Right" with Bo. After making love, he picked her up and put her over his shoulder as she playfully laughed as he walked towards the shower. The heat was up full blast as they stepped under the faucet. They didn't pay attention to anything as they began to " massage" each other with pleasure. After the heat ran out, they turned off the faucet and Bo grabbed a towel off the rack and handed it to her. She just stared at him.

Nora: Is it just me? Or is it getting HOT in here?

He stepped in closer and kissed her as he reached for his own towel.

Bo: I think we've well passed the point of " Hot" don't you?

She took her hands and brought them to his chest. He loved the feel of her hands on his body. Then she kissed him passionately.

Nora: I think we need to bring out the extinguisher. We've got a raging fire in here.

Bo: Do you want to put it out Red?

Nora: nah. I kinda like things HOT.

Bo (Kissing her): Ok? So what's the problem?

Nora: Not a thing. (She kissed him again)

When they stepped out of the bathroom, Josh was sitting in his wheelchair looking at pictures that Lindsay had snapped. He looked up at his wife, who looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Bo got dressed and left, leaving Nora alone with him, per her wishes.

Josh: What's going on Nora? I thought you said you wanted to work this out?

Nora: I…I did. And I meant it at the time. But things change Josh. You should know that better than anyone.

Josh: So what? You decide to have an affair rather than tell me the truth? I thought that at the very least we were friends. Friends don't do this to each other.

Nora: We ARE friends Josh. And believe me, I didn't want to hurt you. I tried to tell you the truth. I did. But your heart stopped. And I couldn't risk that again so I lied. I was going to tell you as soon as you were strong enough to hear it.

Josh: Nora, don't you get it. There's never going to be a good time to tell me that you're in love with someone else…. The very guy who caused you so much pain no less. How can you risk that again Nora? How can you go back to him after everything he's done?

Nora: Because risking that kind of pain again is worth it if I think of the benefits. Yes, Bo has hurt me… a lot. But I've hurt him too… a lot. We may drive each other crazy sometimes, but in the end it's worth it. You see, it all comes down to that perfect little four-letter word. I love him. He loves me. And in the end it outweighs the pain. I'm sorry Josh. But I want a Divorce. I want to be with Bo.

Josh: And there's nothing that I can say that will change your mind?

Nora: He makes me happy Josh. Isn't that what you said you wanted for me?

Josh: Yes. I do want you happy. If that means giving you up then I guess I have no choice. I'll have the divorce papers on your desk as soon as possible.

He was about to wheel himself out the door when Nora stopped him.

Nora: I just want you to know that I wish you happiness too. I hope you can find someone who makes you even half as happy as Bo makes me cause you deserve it. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. Turns out we really WERE better off as friends.

He turns around and looks at her. She kneels down and they hug.

Nora: Have a nice life Josh. You deserve it.

Josh: You do too Nora. You do too. If Bo ever hurts you again, I WILL kill him you know?

Nora: I'll be sure to warn him. (Pause)

Nora and Josh: Goodbye.

A couple months later, Nora and Bo were lying in bed snuggling when the doorbell rang. She got up to answer it and was handed a legal document. Bo got up and joined her as she opened it.

Nora: Looks like I'm officially a free woman.

Bo: How do you feel about that Red?

Nora: I admit. There are things I wish I'd have done differently. But other than that I couldn't be happier. I want to be with you Bo. That hasn't changed.

Bo: Well that's a good thing.

Nora: Did you think it would? (Pause) Bo, I love you. That's not something that's going to go away… Ever. Believe me, I've tried everything I could think of to get you out of my heart and there just isn't a cure. I want to be with you Buchanan… now and forever.

Bo: Then would you dance with me?

Nora: Dance? You wanna dance?

Bo: Yes. I wanna dance? Do you have a problem with that?

Nora: Not a one.

She smiles as she walks into is arms.

Bo: I know I should probably wait before I ask you this but…

Nora stopped and looked into his eyes. She placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

Nora: Can we just not talk for tonight? You can ask me anything you want in the morning. But tonight is ours Bo. This is the first time that we can actually be together without having to feel guilty.

Bo: What are you saying? Did you have any regrets red?

She stopped his train of thoughts with a kiss.

Nora: Don't go there Bo. I don't have a single regret when it comes to you. I chose to be with you.

Bo: Yeah but you…

Nora (Placing her finger on his lips): I don't want to hear it Bo. There could never be anything but happily ever after with us. I love you. I don't regret my decision to let you back into my life. The only thing I feel guilty about is that I hurt Josh. Cause unlike the other men in my life, he didn't deserve this. He was good to me.

Bo: I know. And I'm sorry that I put you in the position of having to hurt him…

Nora: No… no that wasn't your fault. That was mine. If I had waited a little while longer before running off and marrying him then I wouldn't be in this position. (She pauses) Bo, we've both made plenty of mistakes over the years. The biggest one was ever walking away from each other. I just wasn't complete without you in my life.

Bo: I know what you mean baby. You make me whole. And I was so lonely without you. I mean how could I ever be ok without my trusty guide?

Nora: Well, lets not think about any of that sweetheart. At least not tonight.

He took her face in his hands and smiled at her.

Bo: What would you like to think about tonight?

Nora (Giving him a sexy grin): Who said anything about thinking?

She stepped in closer and they started to kiss more passionately.

Nora: Tonight is about you, and me, and that big bed over there. I don't care about the rest of the world. All I care about is being with you tonight. If everyone we know thinks that what we're doing is wrong then they can all just go to hell. Cause this isn't wrong Bo. None of it is. You're all I'll ever need.

Bo: and you are a dream come true. You have no idea how many nights I would dream of this moment… Of holding you in my arms knowing that we had finally found our way home. Home baby. How could THAT ever be wrong?

She took his hand and led him towards the bed. She smiled seductively as he began to remove her shirt.

Nora: I want you Bo. Right here, right now.

Bo: Well when you put it like that…

He started to kiss her more passionately as they fell back on the bed to celebrate her divorce and their reconnection the old fashioned way… and they did it all night long.

TBC


	12. Intoxicating Final Chapter

**Intoxicating- Final chapter**

Nora awoke to the smell of coffee brewing and when she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see him lying next to her smiling.

Bo: Why do you look so surprised? You didn't REALLY think I'd leave do you?

Nora: Well the thought crossed my mind—I don't usually wake up to Coffee AND a handsome man in my bed. How did I get so lucky?

Bo:_You_ didn't—_I_ did. (He kissed her) In case you've forgotten sweetheart, I had something important to talk to you about last night and you wouldn't let me speak so today, you and I are going to spend the day together until I can get a word in etch wise.

Nora: If that's supposed to be a threat it's not very scary.

Bo: It's not intended to be.

Nora: Then what is it?

Bo: A promise. Now why don't you go take a shower so we can get out of here?

Nora (Wiping the sleep out of her eyes): Just listen to you—you're already making plans without even ASKING me if it's what _I_want…

Bo (Kissing her): Oh believe me—you'll want _this._

She got up off the bed slowly and made her way towards the bathroom. She turned back to face him.

Nora: Well do I at least get some company sweetheart? If I'm going to be dragged out of my bed first thing in the morning without my Coffee, I'm going to need some reinforcement or I'm not going to be good company.

He followed her into the bathroom, without saying a word. The hot water served as only a backbone to where the lovers would spend their next rendezvous as the thrill of the kissing mixed in with the relaxing faucet massaging them swept them away and they gave in to their obvious desire for a good part of the morning. After Nora was fully awake and satisfied, they walked into the diner for breakfast. They almost walked away when they saw Josh and Viki. He motioned for them to come and join them.

Josh: You know, you don't have to leave on my account. I'm fine, really.

Nora: I'm glad. I just don't want you to feel like we're rubbing your nose in our happiness.

Josh: It's a small town. We're going to run into each other. And for the record, I'm glad that you're happy. I love you Nora. That's not going to change. But I also know that you were never really mine to begin with. So stop being so hard on yourself and live your life. You're a free woman now.

Nora: I don't think I was ever really free—not since—

Josh: I know. So go be happy. And stop worrying about me. One of these days, I'll get over you. Until then I have Viki to help me through.

They got up from the booth and Josh walked away. Viki went to give Nora a hug.

Viki: Don't worry Nora. I won't let him backtrack. You just concentrate on your new life. You deserve it. You both do.

After she walked away, they sat in the booth and Bo ordered Nora's favorite food. A little while later, a package arrived. Nora looked at him quizzically.

Nora: All right. What's going on? You're being overly nice—not that I have a problem with that but still—you're up to something.

Bo: You're right Nora—I am. So finish your breakfast so we can move on to phase 2?

Nora: Phase 2?

Bo: Relax Nora. I just want to pamper you for a day. Is that such a bad thing?

Nora: Well No—But—

Bo: No buts. Just eat.

After they had finished eating, he took her to Serenity springs. She looked at him surprised because the place had been shut down for years. He told her to trust him and they walked inside. She was surprised when she saw all the flowers.

Nora: Ok, now I KNOW something is going on? This place looks like a florist. Out with it Buchanan. What are you doing?

Bo: Well I'm TRYING to ask you a very important question but you keep interrupting me.

Nora: Oh now it's MY fault?

Bo: Nora, would you please just listen.

She sat on the edge of the hot tub and gave him her full attention. He kneeled down next to her and took her hands in his.

Bo: I wanted to bring you back to this place because the last time we were here, magic happened. Nora, I love you. I could spend the rest of my life searching but I'd never find what I have with you. I know what I want. I want you and me and Matthew to be a family. I want us to fall asleep in each other's arms every night and wake up together in the morning. I want us to share everything—the good, the bad and the in between. You're already my life-

At that moment, he took out the package he had received at the diner and she felt tears come to her eyes when she saw what it was.

Bo: Will you do me one better and become my wife—again.

He searched her eyes for a sign and she was already shaking her head yes, in between the tears of joy that trickled down her face. After he slipped the ring on her finger, he pulled her to her feet and went to turn on the CD player. As " My Girl" began to come over the speaker system and they danced amongst all the flowers, they were reminded of a time before so many years ago.

Nora: Can I ask why you got so many flowers? Not that I don't appreciate them-

Bo: I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. There's a dozen for every year we were apart. I'm hoping that makes up for all the flowers I never gave you when I _should_have been with _you._

Nora: That's the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me.

Bo: _The_ sweetest?

Nora: Well one of them…

She kissed him passionately and as the kiss began to deepen, he led her towards a blanket on the floor. They made love sweetly, passionately, and with all the emotion of two people who couldn't live without each other. After falling asleep in each other's arms, they woke up and had the picnic Bo had prepared for them. They soon spent the afternoon, enjoying the hot tub and making love again. Then they went for a carriage ride and came home famished – for each other. The last thing they did before falling asleep in each other's arms was show each other just how happy they were that they had found their way back to each other… and when they woke up in the morning, after making love, they told Matthew of their plans, and the three of them spent the day together celebrating the return of the Buchanan family—finally back where they had always belonged. A few months later Nora gave Bo the best birthday present of all when she told him he was going to be a father again... and _this_ time they would do it the right way- as a family from the start.

THE END


End file.
